


Emancipation

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Semi-Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to rescue Sam Winchester from The Cage did not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emancipation

This would be the moment he stopped and took a deep breath, if angels had to breathe.  
  
He was about to put the fate of the entire planet at risk.  
  
All for a human.  
  
One man.  
  
A man who had nearly destroyed the world himself. A man who had been addicted to demon blood.  A man who had killed in cold blood for the sake of his brother.  
  
A man who would have killed this particular angel without a second thought for the sake of his brother.  
  
_The man who had saved the world._  
  
He didn’t kid himself.  
  
He was risking his existence.  
  
Michael and Lucifer were the two most powerful beings in the universe other than Dad. He didn’t stand a chance against either one of them.  
  
Especially not both of them, when he was trying to steal their favorite toy.  
  
And if Dad were to find out … well, he’d probably be atomized before he knew what hit him.  
  
Of course, there was also the little matter of how he was supposed to be dead. Dad probably didn’t intend for him to announce his return in quite such a dramatic of a fashion.  
  
_The world needs him._  
  
_His brother needs him._  
  
Both excuses sounded pathetic, but not as whiny as  _“But he doesn’t deserve this.”_  
  
He closed his vessel’s eyes for a moment, finding his center, and stepped out of the vessel.  
  
He concentrated, and stepped through the portal into Hell.  
  
Immediately there was darkness and heat, the overwhelming stench of sulphur and screams that would have grated his very bones, if his true form had bones.  
  
He honed in on the location of his brothers, and blinked himself out of this spot as hundreds of demons swarmed his way.  
  
One moment, everything was scorching heat and darkness, and in the next, it was blinding, dazzling light and sub-arctic cold.  
  
He squinted into the radiance of his brothers’ essence, hoping that their incomprehensible power overshadowed his appearance.  
  
Their attention was focused on the soul they tortured, and his screams seemed to drown out the soft flutter of wings announcing the new arrival.  
  
Another human soul cowered in the corner. He shook his head, hoping to warn the younger brother not to react, not to alert Lucifer and Michael to his presence, but the boy didn’t look his way, watching in fascinated horror as Sam suffered.  
  
The younger angel used his power to yank Adam into the center of the spectacle, and then carefully anchoring himself with one foot outside the cage, he reached in between the bars and grabbed Sam’s soul.  
  
The human shrieked, louder and longer, and in one terrible moment, Michael and Lucifer turned on him.  
  
He frantically shoved all of his power at them, scrambling backward with Sam’s soul in one incorporeal hand, trying to hold them off long enough just to get out of the cage.  
  
If he had thought their combined power overwhelming before, it paled in comparison to the force unleashed upon him in that moment.  
  
He had to let go of Sam for a moment to shove Michael’s grasp away, and in that time, Lucifer kicked him toward the bars of the cage.  
  
“Sam!” he shouted above the deafening roar that was his brothers’ rage. “Sam, come on!”  
  
He offered a silent prayer to his Father, knowing that it was the worst idea he had ever had, that Dad probably wasn’t even listening, but unable to stop himself from begging God to let Sam trust him, just once, right now.  
  
Immediately, two souls latched onto him, even as an unstoppable force pulled him backwards out of the cage and a power almost as strong pulled against his grasp on Sam.  
  
He felt Sam slipping away even as his grip tightened on the human soul. Sam’s screams competed with his own as the angel felt himself being ripped apart between the force pulling him backwards and Michael and Lucifer pulling against Sam and Adam as the angel tried to hold them.  
  
His incorporeal arm went numb from the cold and the pressure even as the light blazed to ten thousand times the intensity of the brightest sun in creation.  
  
Demons began to materialize, barely visible as dark wisps against the blinding luminosity before they were snuffed from existence.  
  
The intensity of everything – the light, the noise, the cold, the atmospheric pressure - increased exponentially until it overwhelmed even his celestial senses and went blindingly white, even as the pull against the arm that held Sam suddenly disappeared.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself on his back on the floor in a generic white hallway in Heaven.  
  
A soft voice to his left asked “Where are we?”  
  
The angel screamed in frustration.  
  
Whether his prayer had been answered, or Sam had done so on his own, he would never know, but at that crucial moment, Sam Winchester had trusted him implicitly.  
  
He had made sure Adam was securely in Gabriel’s arms before letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it wouldn't go away.


End file.
